


Magnesium

by raptorginger



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Boss/Employee Relationship, Daddy Kink, Desk Sex, Don’t drunk email your boss, F/M, I don’t judge, Kinda just leapt out, Photography, Prompt Fill, Rey would recommend it, Rough Sex, Smut, Taken with permission, Yeah I don’t know how that happened either, discussions of past abuse/rape/non-con, drunk emails, illicit photography, or do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2020-10-06 18:04:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20511224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raptorginger/pseuds/raptorginger
Summary: Magnesium in its powdered form was used in early camera flashbulbs to create the recognizable bright flash that is created electronically today.From Reylo Prompts:“CC Prompt: Drunk one night and annoyed at her boss Ben, Rey composes an email she never intends to send. It starts off complaining about how he’s taken her for granted and how he never appreciates the work she puts in. It unravels into how she wants to run her fingers through his hair, how hot he is, and all of the fantasies she’s had of him.She wakes up the next day and goes to work. That’s when Ben Solo asks to see her in his office. With a printed copy of her email. Highlighted”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiii!!!! This is all Reylo Prompt’s and Quixotic Lux’s fault (it’s her prompt, lol)!  
Probably not what a lot of you had in mind for a boss/assistant AU, but it’s what came to my mind :) I also used Kylo Ren, not Ben Solo, which is unusual for me
> 
> And yeah, the Daddy kink finally jumped out. It was only a matter of time I suppose
> 
> Moodboard by me (if it displays). Still by me even if it doesn’t

“Fucking prick,” Rey snarled as she tossed two pints of Half Baked into her small shopping cart. She wheeled the obstinate thing down the narrow aisle, the wheels squeaking and bumping over grains of sand and small rocks dragged in by other customers throughout the day. People who had surely gotten their groceries at a more reasonable hour than ten to midnight. Although, Rey was on a singular mission, one that almost by necessity needed to happen late at night. Ice cream and wine. The artificial lights overhead flickered annoyingly as Rey rolled her cart into the wine aisle. She grabbed two bottles of medium shelf champagne, not wanting to spring for fifty dollar Veuve Cliquot, but not wanting to have a headache tomorrow by downing too much of the cheap stuff. So, nineteen dollar Chandon it was. 

Rey picked up a third bottle, holding it in her hand. The heft was familiar and, she hated to think it considering why she was here, comforting. She had a mental flashback to earlier in the day when she was in a picturesque field, balancing a heavy Nikon in one hand, a tripod in the other, and a sheaf of notes in her mouth. Her boss had glanced back and flashed a smirk at her, his dark hair lifting in the soft summer breeze. She wanted to smack him hard across the face. For the smirk or his perfect hair Rey wasn’t sure. Instead, she glared at him, which only seemed to amuse him further, his plush mouth stretching into a grin that brought out the hidden lines in his face. He’d lifted her and his gear onto the ruined stone structure he was shooting that day. It was like she weighed nothing, his large hands heavy around her waist as he hoisted her. His hands slid to her hips as he steadied her before he took the papers from her slack mouth.

“Bastard,” Rey muttered under her breath as she rang up her five items in the self checkout line. She knew the kid behind the one open register was too baked to judge her, but she was in a hurry.

Being Kylo Ren’s assistant was certainly an experience. A renowned editorial photographer whose work had appeared in publications like Vogue (and not just the American edition), Time, National Geographic, as well as several others, and as striking and impressive in person as the photos he took, Rey had almost fainted when she was offered the job as his assistant by his agent Gwyn Phasma. She imagined helping him set up for shoots, maintaining his equipment, and maybe doing some barebones editing. If she was lucky enough, maybe he’d allow her to help collaborate, guide her, mentor her. Rey also had some experience repairing and building computers, so she figured she’d maybe do some maintenance on Kylo’s portable and stationary studio rigs, both impressive Mac Pro units. His secondary studio set up was PC based and no less impressive. 

Rey did not expect to traipse all over the country from Louisiana swamps to Alaskan tundra, scouting locations for his shoots and subjects. She did not expect to lug over fifty pounds of equipment to the sites, sweating and swearing under her breath until Kylo deigned to help, a signature smirk on his face. She had not expected to be his errand girl, running hither and thither to fetch Kylo’s dry cleaning, schedule his cleaning service, order his coffee and meals everyday. She had not expected to be his— what did you even call it— his therapy dog (person?), helping calm him down whenever he flew into a rage for one reason or another. 

She didn’t like to get too close when he was angry, but she would approach as calmly as she could, reaching her hand out to brush his fingers with hers. He’d still immediately and take a deep breath. He’d tell her to leave for five minutes, and it was the only time he’d say please. She’d whisper okay, drowning in his pleading warm swirling brown eyes. She’d rush out and fuss with his go bag, replacing batteries, SD cards, and checking the various lenses for injury. 

If she could just flat out hate him, that would make her life so much easier.

Rey finally shoved open the door to her small studio apartment at half past midnight, flicking the switch that turned on the twinkle lights festooned around the exposed ductwork in her ceiling. She put her wine in the fridge and her ice cream in the freezer before hopping in the shower. She stewed in frustration as she rinsed her hair. As late as it was and how hard she’d worked today, Rey thought she’d feel exhausted, but she didn’t. 

After drying off and dressing in her comfy clothes, Rey poured about half a bottle of the effervescent bubbly into a stemless red wine glass. Hardly appropriate for the beverage, but wholly appropriate for her mood. She set the half full bottle and her glass on her coffee table, an impressive piece of furniture. It was a slice of a massive tree stump, finely sanded and finished with a matte sealant. She pulled her small Air from beside her and browsed YouTube as she sipped her wine, the alcohol in the drink doing wonders for her tense muscles, but little for her frustration. One bottle down and she was scrolling through her email. A lot of it was her friends sending her funny memes and odd local news stories from Florida, some was Phasma checking on Kylo’s progress with this or that assignment. Kylo never answered or sent email. Rey wondered if he even checked it. Kylo’s publicist Hux told her once that he used to, but he got too many creepy and explicit emails from potential stalkers and overzealous fans after he appeared in a “30 hottest at 30” type article five years ago. 

One and a third bottles down, Rey moused over to the little pencil icon and tapped, typing in Kylo’s email. Her brain was feeling a little fuzzy, but she remembered a therapist telling her once to try writing a letter to the object or person of her strong feelings and then never sending it. It was supposed to relieve the feeling, or something.

———————————————————————————

To: kylo.ren@firstorderphotography.com

From: rey.johnson@firstorderphotography.com

Subject: you, you asshat

Kylo:

When I started working for you, I thought I was going to have the experience of a lifetime. Like, in a good way. Not in like, an unpaid intern in a movie/Buzzfeed article kind of way. I mean, it is certainly an experience, working for you. 

Like, what even is your deal? You text me at ten at night asking about some flash drive and notes you need RIGHT THIS SECOND, on my negotiated and contracted DAY OFF, BY THE WAY, and ask me to give it to your fucking doorman because you can’t be bothered to come down from your high tower penthouse to see me, your own damn personal assistant WHOBHAS A DEGREES IN FINE ART AND PHOTOGRAPHY?!

And that’s just tonight. Do you even see me? Or am I just some like, personal food delivery and equipment carrying robot who also occasionally fixes your computers and backs up your hard drives. I could really use a please or a thank you, some kind of acknowledgement really, that you are aware of what I do for you. 

Except for when you’re angry. You say please then. Only then, it’s weird. You know that right? I mean don’t get me wrong, you’re quite a sight when you’re in a tizzy, all big stalking man predator. You’re quite tall and strong. You command.

In fact, you’re quite a sight like, all the time. I mean, have you seen you? Your hair should be illegal. Do you know how many times I’ve wanted to touch it? Like, I fantasize about running my fingers through it. Maybe pulling it just a little. I bet it’s soft. And smells good. Like you do, especially today when you lifted me up on the rocks. Remember, when you were kinda sweaty and your hands were on me? Like I weighed nothing. I bet you could toss me around like a rag doll if you wanted. That’d be fun, don’t you think, Daddy? I’m going to call you Daddy. This is my fun therapy email and you’re not gonna see it so ha ha Daddy! Fucking hell this wine makes me feel so good. But not as good as you would. I know it.

I like when you touch me, Daddy, even though it’s not on purpose or like that, like today when you helped me, or when I touch your fingers when you’re angry. I think about that too. I pretend you touch me when it’s me all by myself. Thinking about you touching me makes me so wet. Shh don’t tell. I’m not supposed to do that. One of my jerk foster dads said it was BAD and that I would go to HELL with all the other bad girls. I’ve been such a bad girl thinking about you, Daddy.

Remember earlier when I said you could toss me around like a rag doll? You’re so big and strong. I imagine you fucking me against the wall in the studio. Then you’d throw me over your desk and fuck me so hard. It would feel so good. You’d fill me up. You’d make me feel so good. I’d make you feel so good too, Daddy. I’d ride you, if you let me. I could suck your big cock so good. It’s big, I know it is don’t lie, Daddy.

You know what else I dream about? Your camera. I dream of you taking my picture while you fuck me. I’d set it up so nice for you, Daddy, just like you showed me. You’ve given me so much practice. You’d pull my hair to hold my head up. We’d look so nice for the camera, Daddy. 

Those are the fun dreams. I have nice dreams too. You hold me in your big arms. I feel so safe, like I never have before. You take such good care of me. You know Daddy, Kylo—whatever I forget—you see so much beauty in the world, so much beauty in things other people think are ugly or are nothing. I dream you see beauty in me. I’m nothing, but not to you.

You torment me, Kylo.

Go to perfect hair hell, Daddy. Kylo. Whatever. I’m drunk. Ooo! I bet that’s where your arms shrink to T-Rex arms and you can’t touch your hair,

Rey (your food and equipment robot, who dreams of you and a lot of fucking, not electric sheep)

———————————————————————————

Rey’s vision was a little topsy turvy, and she moused to the big blue button, and clicked. The screen did something, and Rey was staring at her inbox again.

“Thought I hit delete button. Must have just hit the ‘save.’” 

Leaving her glass and the empty bottle on the table, Rey staggered to her kitchen to stopper the partial and put it back in the fridge before downing a glass of water. She stumbled to her bed and collapsed, slipping quickly into a restless sleep. She dreamt of swirling landscapes and sand, Kylo just out of reach, ruins of rock while a camera clicked in the background.

***

Rey groaned as her alarm went off at the completely unacceptable time of five in the morning. She slammed the button with her palm, her other coming rest over her forehead. She had a headache. She could deal with a headache. She sat up slowly, gauging her inner function. She sighed with relief. No spins. No swaying. She swung her feet over the side of her bed and toddled slowly to the bathroom. Grabbing three Advil from the cabinet, she drank them down with a whole glass of water before completing her morning ablutions.

Not knowing what Kylo would put her through today—probably a long hike through miles of sand dunes, knowing her luck—Rey decided on minimal makeup, only some Nars SPF 50 BB cream and tinted lip balm. She styled her hair in a similar minimalist manner, thanking her lucky stars it had dried in cute soft waves. She tugged on a pair of skinny jeans and paired it with a pale green fitted tunic tee with ¾ sleeves. She had maybe six of them in different colors—it was her favorite. Opting to drop her clunky but amazing hiking shoes in a tote bag with some socks, she slipped on her favorite black ballet flats, figuring she’d change if she needed to. She packed a few more items in her messenger bag before heading out to pick up Kylo’s morning coffee and bagel. 

She was waiting in line at the small coffee shop, the only one in town that sold Intelligentsia (Kylo’s preferred brand), when her phone buzzed with a text. It was from Kylo.

_ Kylo: Forget the coffee and bagel this morning. Meet me in the studio ASAP _

Rey started at her phone confused. Kylo never went without his morning coffee and bagel.

**Rey: Is everything alright?**

_ Kylo: Perfectly alright. See you soon. _

Rey sighed and put her phone away. That was weird. And strangely polite. A strange sensation tickled the back of her mind. Had they texted last night? Rey didn’t think so. It was her turn at the counter, and she almost rattled off Kylo’s order by force of habit as she texted him again.

**Rey: Did we talk or text last night, aside from the bit about the flash drive?**

“Umm, just an extra large coffee today, Poe,” Rey said to the man behind the counter. He was a friendly fellow, swarthy and good looking. He owned the charming place with his husband Finn and Finn’s girlfriend Rose. They sold slow brew coffee and a variety of handmade pastries. Rey had to admit, it all was very delicious. 

_ Kylo: No. Now get over here _

“Seriously?! Is everything alright with Senor Crabby Pants?” Poe asked, incredulous. 

“Apparently. He just texted me to skip it. You know what, can I have a cream cheese croissant too?” 

“Coming right up, Rey Bae!”

Rey rolled her eyes at the nickname and waited for her coffee to finish brewing. 

_ Kylo: Where are you? _

**Rey: You’re not the only one who needs their morning caffeine, Kylo**

The three little dots popped up. Then disappeared. Then came up again.

_ Kylo: I’m adding this to my list _

“What the fuck?” Rey grumbled. He was in a weird mood. Rey began to feel nervous.

**Rey: What?**

Kylo didn’t respond before her coffee was ready. Rey threw her phone back in her bag and went on her way, sufficiently caffeinated by the time she reached the studio. She decided to save her pastry for mid morning, after whatever was going on with her boss revealed itself. 

Rey pulled the massive door handle, a rod of slate as big as a baseball bat, surprised to find it locked. Usually Hux and Phasma were here by now in the front office, greeting her with polite but curt nods. Unlocking the door, she found the business office dark and empty. Sleeping computers hummed, voicemail lights blinked. 

“Hello?” Rey called. No answer. 

She made her way cautiously up the stairs to the studio proper. The stairs creaked softly under her feet, and the door at the top was slightly ajar. The studio was actually a repurposed loft, the ceilings and tinted windows tall. Exposed brick and piping added character to the old space. Photographer’s equipment took up most of the room. Structures swagged with neutral colored fabrics, one draped in bright green, served as spaces for portraits that would later be composited into something fantastical. Stands with reflective umbrellas stood off to the side with lights. In a corner flanked by two windows was a small sitting area with luxurious modern couches and chairs where Kylo would meet with clients after Phasma and Hux vetted and met with them first. In the back was a cordoned off area with Kylo’s darkroom. The red light over the heavy door was off, indicating no one was inside. In a back corner surrounded by windows was Kylo’s work space, filled with large computer monitors, drafting tables, color scales, and some sketching supplies. 

Kylo was standing with his back to the room, hands clasped behind his back, behind his desk, staring out the large windows at the small landscaped garden behind the building. He kept that desk bare usually—to ruminate Rey figured. She honestly wasn’t sure. There was only one drawer, and it was always locked. Today, a sheet of paper was resting on the desk, one of the markers Kylo used to mark up photos beside it.

“Kylo, what’s going on? Where are Hux and Phasma?” Rey asked setting her bags and pastry down at her small station by the door, her worry spilling over into her voice.

“I gave them the day off,” Kylo said, finally turning around. Rey felt her breath catch. There was something about his voice, it was softer, darker than normal, and that was saying something. Rey shivered, wondering if the devil himself could speak in such a seductive way without even trying. 

“As to what’s going on, I think that paper there might offer some insight.” Kylo nodded to the paper on the desk, his hands still behind his back as he waited for Rey to approach. 

Rey stepped forward cautiously, warily, as if approaching some large predator she didn’t want to spook. Stepping up to the desk, she glanced down and saw an email that had been printed and marked up. With trembling fingers she reached out and picked up the paper. A small sound of dread left her throat as she saw the to/from and subject fields.

“No,” Rey whispered, despairingly, scanning the email. The previous night’s activity came flooding back. Rey felt a dreadful swooping in her stomach, and she clutched at her middle. Some of the filthier bits had been marked, surely for the upcoming lawsuit. Instances of the word ‘Daddy’ had been underlined several times. “No, I—I didn’t send this. I couldn’t. Please, Kylo. I never meant to... I didn’t mean… It—it was an exercise an old therapist taught me. I don’t, I can’t. I am so so sorry, Kylo. Please don’t fire me! Or at least don’t sue me! I can barely afford to live as it is,” Rey begged. Tears were streaming down her cheeks as she looked beseechingly up at Kylo. His face remained impassive while he watched her beg and cry. As Rey finished, she could no longer bear the intensity of his stare, and she buried her face in her hands. 

“I’m not going to fire you,” Kylo said. His tone was strange. Soft but authoritative. If compelled her to raise her head and look at him. The look in his eyes could melt steel. A slight mischievous smile graced his lips as he offered her a tissue. 

Rey took it gratefully and dried her face. Crumpling the soft paper in her hands, she chewed her lip, unsure and more than a little frightened. A small part of her though, somewhere deep in her middle, began to unfurl, a delicate heat spreading in her hips. 

“You’re not going to fire me?”

Kylo maneuvered around the desk, his long fingers trailing along the dark polished wood. He stride was calm and sure as he approached her. The tissue fluttered from Rey’s fingers to the floor as he dipped his fingers beneath her chin, tilting her face up to his. He leaned in close to her ear, and Rey felt her breathing still. 

“I’m not going to fire you. No, Sweet Girl, I’m going to punish you for your misbehavior,” he purred, his breath tickling her hair. “And then, if you’re good, Daddy will reward you, just as you said.”

Rey whimpered, her body shaking like a leaf. She wasn’t fired. He wasn’t going to sue her. In fact, it sounded like he was about to make her dirtiest fantasies about him come true. Was this real?

“I can assure you this is very real,” Kylo hummed as he pressed his lips softly to the fragile shell of her ear. Rey didn’t realize she’d spoken the words aloud. 

“I’ve wanted this for so long, Rey. Wanted you. You inspire me. Your beauty, your grace, just you. I do appreciate everything you do, but I was trying to keep a distance. I couldn’t trust myself around you. Couldn’t trust myself not to take what I wanted. I wanted you to want it too. I needed you to. I do see you, Rey.” 

Rey mouth was parted, her head tilted back as Kylo brushed his lips along the column of her throat while he spoke.

“Kylo,” she breathed, her hands clutching the front of his dark shirt.

Kylo stepped back and cleared his throat, assuming an authoritarian stance once again. 

“Now, I have to punish you. You were late this morning and quite sassy with your Daddy,” Kylo stated, walking back behind his desk. “Come here.” 

Rey stood rooted to the spot, dumbstruck that one of her secret fantasies about her boss was about to come to life. 

“Now!” Kylo commanded. 

Rey squeaked and hurried to him, hands clasped in front of her and her eyes downcast in obedient waiting.

“Good girl. Take off your shirt and jeans. Lay them neatly on the side of the desk.”

Rey began to pull her shirt up when Kylo’s hand shot out and grabbed her around the wrist. 

“I want you to respond when I give you a command,” he growled.

Rey swallowed, unsure she could even speak. “Yes, Kylo.” She cried out softly as his grip tightened.

“Try again.”

“Yes, Daddy. I’m sorry.”

“Very good. Continue.”

Rey pulled her shirt off and shimmied out of her jeans, laying both where Kylo had told her. She thanked whatever god was helping her now that she’d worn a matching bra and underwear set today. Lacy black too. Kylo’s eyes were pools of warm black as he took in her undressed appearance. 

“Look at you my sweet girl,” he whispered, running his fingers softly over the curve of her hip. “Beautiful.” 

He leaned in close to her ear again. “And all mine. Mine to fuck. Mine to pleasure. Mine to care for and cherish.”

“Yes, Daddy,” Rey panted. Oh god, his voice, his words were heaven.

“But Daddy has to spank you, Sweet Girl. As I said, you were late today and quite sassy. On the phone and last night. Five slaps, I think.”

“I understand, Daddy. I think that’s fair.”

“Good. I want you to count them for me. If you don’t, Daddy won’t reward you.” 

“Yes, Daddy.”

“Over my desk, Sweet Girl. Let me see that pretty ass.”

Rey nodded eagerly and scurried into position, bending as sensually over the desk as she could, putting herself on display for him. “Yes, Daddy.”

Kylo’s hand was heavy and warm where it came to rest on her lower back. He leaned protectively over her, kissing the back of her head tenderly. “Safe word is flashbulb. Nod if you understand.”

Rey nodded. She turned her head to rest her cheek on the cool smooth wood and took a deep breath, her fingers uncurling to splay across the dark wood. 

“Are you ready?” Kylo asked as he took position behind her, one hand resting on her ass and the other grasping the edge of the desk.

“Yes, Daddy,” Rey said softly.

Her eyes closed again as she felt Kylo draw his hand back. She felt the air against her skin before she felt the slap of his hand on her skin. She shrieked at the sharp sting, then hummed in her throat as Kylo massaged the spot tenderly. The sting dissipated.

“One,” Rey said quietly.

Kylo spanked her again, and Rey whimpered and let out a little cry. Her fingers curled into her hands again.

“T—two,” she warbled. 

At the third slap, Rey let out a small sob. It really hurt. This was nothing like she thought. “Three! Daddy please, it hurts!” She swallowed heavily. “Flashbulb,” she whimpered, ashamed of herself. 

Kylo’s arms were around her immediately, holding her tightly to his broad chest. Rey nuzzled into him as Kylo stroked her hair slowly, his other massaging her sore bottom. 

“I’m sorry, Daddy. It hurt so bad.”

“Shh. It’s alright, Rey. You still did so well and made Daddy proud. My Sweet Girl.”

Rey’s hands crept under the soft cotton of his shirt, spreading across his warm chest. She hummed contentedly as Kylo held her. 

“Are you ready for your reward?”

“But I didn’t take all your punishment! I don’t deserve a reward,” Rey said with only a slight pout.

“You used your safeword. And that made Daddy very proud. I think that’s deserving enough. And we’ll just have to find some other punishment that suits you.” Kylo hoisted her gently onto his desk, his thumbs kneading her hips. He was staring at her intensely, ever unreadable. 

Rey chewed her lip again. “Can I ask you for something, Daddy?”

“Of course.”

“Will you kiss me? Please? I’ve wanted you to for so long.”

Kylo held her face tenderly between his hands, his fingers cradling the back of her head. Rey held onto his wrists, unable to tear her eyes from his. She began to think she’d overstepped in this game they were playing, until he brought his lips to hers, taking her mouth with a gentle possession that left her weak in the knees. He coaxed small sounds from her, the pressure of his lips increasing as she felt her grip unconsciously tighten. He traced her lower lip with his tongue, urging her to open for him. Rey did, and she moaned as he plundered her mouth with his tongue, taking everything she offered him and more. 

His hands drifted to her shoulders, down her front to cup her lace covered breasts in his massive hands. He slid his hands around her back and undid the clasps deftly, not taking his lips from hers. Rey allowed him to pull it from her, helping him lay it with her other clothes. He stroked her breasts with the backs of his fingers, making her shiver. He took one stiff nipple between his fingers, tugging and teasing the sensitive skin. A heat was building low in her belly, a throbbing humming in her core. As if he could sense it, Kylo used his body to push her down on the desk. He continued to feast on her as he hooked his thumbs into the waistband of her underwear and pulled them off, tossing them in the vicinity of her other clothes.

“Daddy’s going to reward you, but Kylo is going to fuck you. I want you scream my name when my cock is buried deep inside you, Rey. Understand?”

Rey bit her lip and nodded. The throbbing in her cunt was turning into an ache, and a small sound slipped from her throat. Rey could feel a warm wetness between her legs. Kylo grinned wickedly as if he knew. 

“Good. Keep your hands on the desk,” he murmured as he dipped his head to her throat. He brushed his lips along her pulse, licking at the spot where the tender skin fluttered faintly. Rey squirmed as his fingers trailed teasingly down her front to her side and her hip. One of his hands grabbed her thigh and pulled it away from the other, spreading her open for him, but he just went back to running his fingers over her skin. His mouth continued to tease her neck and collarbone. He paid careful attention to the delicate wing where it met her shoulder. Rey was panting and sighing with need. 

“Daddy please!” she begged softly.

“What, Sweet Girl?” he asked, his voice equal parts amused and seductive.

“Please touch me, Daddy! Please I need it so bad.”

“Mmm, I know. But you’re so pretty when you beg for me.”

Rey whimpered and squirmed, trying unsuccessfully to soothe the ache.

“Shh, I know. Daddy will take care of you.”

Rey moaned long and low when his thick finger finally parted her wet center.

“You’re so wet for me. So good,” Kylo praised. His lips drifted to her breast, and he took her sensitive nipple into his mouth, laping at it with his tongue and nipping gently with his teeth. His fingers continued to play with her, finding out what made her squirm and what made her scream. When he found her clit, Rey knew she was in trouble. She jerked and almost let her hands fly from the desk into his damn perfect hair, but she remained resolute. He’d given her a command, and she’d follow it dammit. 

He teased her after that, drawing slow light swirls around the bundle of greedy nerves, grazing but never touching until she was a babbling soaking mess. Her hips were bucking wildly into his hand, trying to get his touch where she needed it. Kylo kept her pinned, his one arm supporting him on the desk while he held her down with his body and his mouth sucking and licking at her breasts. 

“Is this how you imagine me touching you, Rey, my sweet girl? Teasing you until you’re screaming for me to let you come? Or do you imagine me kinder? You know how long it takes me to get that perfect shot; you can’t have imagined it any other way.”

“Yes! No! I mean— God I need more! Please just let me come, Daddy! Please!” Rey cried.

“You’re so pretty when you beg your Daddy,” Kylo purred. Swirling his middle finger around her entrance, Rey began to pant and moan loudly, softly crying “Please” over and over. Kylo pressed a kiss to her sternum right before he thrust his finger deep inside her and pressed his thumb harder against her clit.

Rey keened as he began to thrust and stroke her, her cries turning to soft moans as he murmured praises against her heated skin.

“You’re so tight, Sweet Girl. I can’t wait to have this cunt around my cock. So warm and wet. My cock is going to wreck you. Claim you. You’ll take it so good, won’t you?”

“Yes, Daddy!” Rey moaned. “I’ll take your cock so good. Any way you want.” 

Kylo slipped another finger in her, stretching and stroking inside her until she was begging and sobbing again. Every time he brushed against a particular place, Rey jerked and almost shrieked in pleasure. She felt him smile against her skin, and as she thought he was going to tease her again, deny her the release she craved. She whimpered.

“Never doubt me, Rey,” Kylo whispered. He pressed his fingers to that spot inside her while he thumbed her clit with a delicious pressure. Rey’s back arched off the desk as she screamed with her release. Her sight blurred, little prickles of light dotting her vision. She felt wetness flow from her, coating Kylo’s fingers and hand. 

The weight of Kylo’s head and shoulders on her torso was reassuring as she came back down from her high, her body trembling and breath sighing sweetly. She groaned as he withdrew his fingers, suddenly feeling empty and bereft. She watched through heavy lidded eyes as Kylo cleaned his fingers and hand with his tongue, savoring her arousal.

“You taste amazing, in case you were wondering,” Kylo said calmly. Rey wasn’t sure she could summon words.

Rey squirmed and struggled to get her arms to cooperate as she tried to sit up. Kylo’s hands wrapped around her waist and shoulders, lifting her back gingerly from the desk. He was kissing her hair again, her cheek, her temple, her forehead. 

“I would like to ask your permission for something,” he murmured between soft kisses. 

“Hmm?” 

“I want to photograph you. Right now. Like this. You are so radiant. So pure in this moment. Please, Rey. I promise you will have control of the file. I can only see it as long as you allow me to. Please.”

Rey gingerly touched Kylo’s cheek with her fingertips. She nodded slowly and replied, “Yes. I trust you, Kylo.”

He grasped her fingertips gratefully and kissed them before leaving momentarily to grab his camera. He knelt on the floor, adjusting this way and that until he had the angle he wanted. Rey’s eyes were drifting closed, her hand holding her neck, her other in her lap.

“Tuck your left leg behind your right. Relax your pretty mouth just a little. Just like that, Sweetheart. Look at me,” Kylo commanded gently. 

Rey glanced down at Kylo, or rather, at the camera lense as Kylo took the shot, the shutter clicking several times in a row.

“Beautiful,” he said, almost to himself as he reviewed the series of burst shots. “You’re beautiful, Rey.”

Rey felt herself blush and glanced away, his heartfelt compliment embarrassing her more than any of their dirty talk had.

Kylo snapped another photo. “Especially when you’re blushing.”

Rey braced her hands on the edge of Kylo’s desk as she watched curiously as he took his camera and connected it to his nearby laptop. He brought both to a small table that he positioned in front of his desk. He clicked a few things and a program launched. Rey’s eyes widened when she realized what Kylo was doing. She raked her teeth excitedly along her bottom lip, excitement coursing through her again. Kylo turned toward her with hungry eyes, pulling his shirt over his head and tossing it away. Rey moaned through her teeth as she took him in, all firm muscles and broad shoulders. Scars and moles peppered his skin, and Rey reached for him greedily. His jeans, tented by his erection, looked especially uncomfortable. He rid himself of them and his boxers quickly, until he was a bare as Rey was. 

“Jesus Fucking Christ, Kylo,” Rey exclaimed quietly, taking him in. Every inch of him. Kylo was stalking toward her, his stride almost a prowl. His body seemed to vibrate with suppressed energy, as if he was a hair away from taking her like some kind of barbarian conqueror. 

Kylo stepped between her legs, grabbing her hips roughly and grinding his thick cock against her core. Rey let out a rough moan, wrapping her arms around his neck. She leaned back and let her hips undulate against his, matching his movements. She felt herself grow wet again, every brush of his cock across her clit causing her to gasp and pant. 

“Kylo! God, your cock feels so good.”

“Gonna split this pretty cunt open. Fuck you so good, Rey,” Kylo growled in her ear. “Look over your shoulder.”

Rey lolled her head back, glancing over her shoulder as something blinked on the computer screen and the camera. Kylo, lips and teeth practically sunk into the juncture of her neck and shoulder, growled possessively as the camera made a soft click. Rey gasped softly as she saw a picture flash up on the screen. She couldn’t make out too much at this distance, but she could tell it was a great shot.

“Look at you. Look at how much you already love my cock. How good I make you feel.”

“Are you going to keep talking or are you going to fuck me, Kylo?” Rey nipped his ear and tugged his hair, finally feeling the silky strands in her fingers. 

With a primal snarl, Kylo forced her legs around his hips and yanked her from the desk. He turned and slammed her back against the bit of wall between the massive windows, his lips and teeth marking her neck and shoulder. He lifted her slightly before thrusting his cock up into her wet cunt, making her scream. He wasn’t teasing or role-playing now. He needed her. Desperately. He slammed his hips repeatedly against hers, fucking her roughly against the wall. Rey cried and panted, feeling the glorious drag of his cock against her inner walls and the scrape of the brick against her back. His name fell over and over from her lips, her new mantra.

“That’s it. Who gets to fuck this cunt? Who does this cunt belong to?” Kylo snarled under his breath.

“Kylo! You!” A particularly rough thrust caused her to whimper. “Please, my back.”

Kylo made a growling sound in acknowledgment, practically throwing her from the wall to his desk. Rey held on to the edge of the wood surface desperately, her legs barely holding her up. Kylo was behind her in an instant, one arm wrapped low around her waist and the other braced against the desk. Kylo held her in place as he pushed into her again, a little gentler this time. He brushed his lips softly across her back. Rey moaned long and low as Kylo continued to fuck her, his movements less frantic and more controlled. 

“Poor, Rey. I got carried away, Sweetheart,” he murmured against the scrapes on her back. The arm around her waist fell away, and a moaning gasp fell from her lips as she felt his fingers part her again, playing idly as he fucked her.

A deeply angled thrust and a sweet brush of his fingers around her clit had Rey tensing and seeing stars as she closed her eyes. She felt Kylo’s fingers tangling in her hair, and she tilted her head, arching her back and neck.

“Are you going to come all over my fat cock, Rey?” Kylo asked in a whisper.

“Yes,” Rey moaned. “God, just like that, Kylo! Please.” 

“Then open yours eyes and look at me, Sweetheart.”

Rey’s eyelids fluttered open, and her lips parted. Kylo was looking down at her, heat and tenderness both in his eyes. The pressure and speed of his fingers increased as his thrusts became more erratic, signaling he was close as well. Rey slipped one of her hands between her legs, touching Kylo’s fingers lightly before maneuvering to where they were joined. Kylo let out a growling moan and claimed her mouth with his, his tongue delving deep. Rey felt her inner muscles clamp tightly around Kylo’s cock as she felt them both with her fingers, making him gasp and give a final deep thrust. Rey felt warmth coat her insides and deep into her hand. Their pants and desperate breaths mingled together as they shuddered through their aftershocks, their foreheads resting against each other. The sound of a shutter clicking became slowly apparent as they both came back down to earth.

“Those are going to be incredible,” Rey said quietly with a slight laugh.

“Hell yeah they will. We’ll see how incredible when we develop them later. If you want, since they’re yours,” Kylo replied.

He hissed as his cock slipped from her, and Rey collapsed over the desk. He went to the computer and closed the program, disconnecting the camera and unplugging it.

Rey smiled as bright as she could, exhaustion taking over slowly, her muscles growing heavy. She felt fluid leaking down her thighs, but she couldn’t be bothered to care. She wanted to lay here forever.

Kylo retrieved a few small towels from somewhere and used one to clean himself, wetting the other two with warm water. He laid one across Rey’s back, and she groaned at the heavenly feeling. She felt him cleaning the fluid from between her thighs, making sure he didn’t miss anything before he helped her pull on her underwear. He set that towel aside before gently rubbing her back with the towel he’d laid there.

“I’m so sorry, Rey. I’m not sure what came over me. I mean, I know what you said in your email, but that’s not usually how I...fuck,” he said apologetically. 

Rey pushed herself up and turned to face him, the worry on his face touching her deeply. She tucked a bit of hair behind his ear and gave him a reassuring smile.

“I must bring out the monster and the Daddy in you,” she replied cheekily. 

Kylo narrowed his eyes. “I think denial is a good punishment for you.”

Rey giggled. “I’d love to try. Daddy.” 

Kylo tossed the towels away and tugged on his boxers and handed Rey his shirt. He insisted on carrying her to one of the fancy client couches and set her down. She watched as he crossed the space to the small fridge they kept a variety of drinks in, pulling out a pitcher of water and grabbing two glasses. 

“Drink,” Kylo ordered as he sat beside her. 

Rey obeyed gladly, drinking as if she’d been in the desert for weeks. She finished with a heavy sigh and curled against the pillow, her knees pulled up. Kylo finished his water and pulled her close, the fingers of one hand running through her tangled hair, others softly stroking her shin.

“Do I still torment you?” Kylo asked softly.

“In the best way,” Rey replied. 


	2. Chapter 2

“What pretentious black hearted CEO am I shooting today?” Kylo all but snarled at Phasma as she approached with an iPad. Her stiletto heels clicked aggressively on the wood floor of the loft, her black dress and jaunty silver neck scarf tailored perfectly to her six foot three inch frame.

Phasma gave him a sweet smile. “None, actually. Don’t you remember? You’ll be shooting the cast of Geama Cathraichean for Vanity Fair at the Revan Institute today and tomorrow,” she responded in a teasingly nice voice.

Kylo responded with a glare. “Will those obnoxious director-writer-producers or whatever the fuck they call themselves be there?”

Phasma rolled her eyes. “No,” she replied in an exasperated sigh. “They have a meeting with the heads of Maus today. I think the company is revoking their film deal or something,” she added with a dismissive flip of her hand.

Kylo grunted his approval. “Good.” The cast members of the popular genre show were actually an agreeable bunch, fun to talk to and consequently easy to shoot. Kylo just hated the show runners, finding them pretentious, arrogant, and willfully ignorant. The corner of his mouth lifted in a secret smile. Rey was going to love this assignment. He hoped he’d be able to steal a few candids of her, hopping around the elegant space and lighting up the place with her smile.

They’d been seeing each other for a few weeks, not quite openly, but not trying too hard to keep it a secret. Being with Rey was the easiest thing that had ever come to Kylo. He never liked opening up to people, keeping himself at arm's length from anyone and everyone. Part of that came with the job, but most of it was definitely something Kylo cultivated when he was younger and just starting out in this world. He tried not to think about that usually. But with Rey, he found himself wanting to bring her close, to open up his darkest parts so she could help him heal. It terrified him. 

He never thought he would be one to get too into a particular kink, either. But, he found he loved taking care of Rey, sexually and in general. He loved being her Daddy. They didn’t have a Dom/sub contract exactly, but they had mutually agreed upon conditions for that aspect of their relationship—safewords, limits. Kylo helped ensure her basic needs were taken care of, helping with her rent and student loan payments, groceries when she asked. He made sure she ate and drank plenty of water, went to bed at a reasonable time—when they weren’t spending the night together. After a lot of prodding, he finally got Rey to open up about how hard her job was on her. Kylo honestly had no idea she had been having such a hard time. He’d gotten so angry with himself, pacing and yanking at his hair at how unobservant and oblivious he’d been. Rey had leapt up from his couch that night at his penthouse, wrapping her toned arms around his middle.

“Just promise me you’ll make it better, Daddy,” she’d whispered. 

And Kylo did. Rey refused to be coddled, she was stubborn and independent his Sweet Girl, but she gently let him know that she wasn’t supposed to be the kind of assistant that ran errands for him. And that her day off was supposed to be just that—a day off. That hadn’t even occurred to Kylo. Phasma had let out a snort of laughter when he’d broached the subject of hiring some kind of domestic personal assistant.

“That’s outside my job description. You’ll have to handle that one yourself,” she had chortled. She had been kind enough to give him a list of companies who handled that kind of thing though. After finding a service he liked, Kylo had hired a young man named Mitaka. He’d learn the man’s first name eventually.

For Rey’s part, she appeared to love being his Sweet Girl, being taken care of. Kylo got the feeling she hadn’t experienced that too much in her past. She liked to check in on him too, making sure her Daddy was having a good day. She asked how he was, how a shoot had gone if she wasn’t there, made sure he ate and slept, although she was never stern about it like he was. Just gentle reminders. He often got lost in his work when he was editing and compositing, and Kylo often forgot to eat or drink. Or sleep. She’d text him good morning and sweet dreams, even though Kylo hadn’t asked her to. At the time he’d worried that sounded too controlling. He’d never had a relationship like this, and he wasn’t sure what was too much or too little. He and Rey both seemed to enjoy figuring it out. Google was helpful. And even though they hadn’t talked about it outright, Rey continued to act as a balm when he grew angry. Kylo knew his abrupt mood swings made her nervous, but he couldn’t talk to her about them yet. Still, she was there, taking his hand or wrapping her arms around him from behind and resting her head between his shoulder blades. She could tell there was something else going on, something deep and unhealed, but she never pried. He sensed there were some things she was holding onto herself.

“When you’re ready,” she’d say when he apologized but offered no explanation other than the specific stressor. 

After Phasma left the studio, tapping her iPad a few times to send the details of the two day shoot to his phone and Rey’s, Kylo looked up from his chair. Rey had already packed most of his gear, leaving the more specific items he wanted for him to pack. So, they some time to kill. He scanned the loft looking for Rey but saw no sign of her. The studio was quiet. Kylo pushed himself up from his knees, grinning.

“Where are you, Sweet Girl?” he whispered to the empty room. A soft rhythmic humming came from the back. Kylo turned toward the darkroom. The red light over the door was flashing.

“Ahh, there you are,” he purred as he approached the darkroom. He tapped a code into a wall mounted keypad, unlocking the heavy door. A smaller door stood opposite, on the other side of a small ten foot by ten foot empty unlit space. Kylo let the outer door close behind him before opening the smaller door, not wanting to let light into the actual darkroom workspace. As excited as he was to fill their free time, he would never jeopardize a project Rey was working on. Opening the inner door, a dim red light filled his vision, indicating Rey was working on prints. The room would be completely dark if she was developing negatives. The red light did little to bring out the details of the space, just the outlines and edges of shapes. Sharp lines for tables, odd lines for the projecting equipment. Several photographs were already hung up to dry on an out of the way line. Most of First Order’s photography was digital, but Kylo liked to work analog on some projects, especially for individual clients. Most were honored that he wanted to give their assignment his personal touch, but the truth was, digital was just as personal, maybe even more so depending on the level of compositing and editing. Kylo just enjoyed developing analog film. He found it therapeutic.

Rey was in the middle of developing a print, dipping the paper into a series of tubs with different chemicals and water. Kylo could hear her music blaring through her headphones in the still air. Linkin Park and My Chemical Romance, if he had to guess. He smiled to himself. At thirty-five, he was very familiar with that genre of music—Linkin Park in particular. Her head bobbed every once and a while to a particularly heavy bass line, completely oblivious to everything but what she was doing. She rinsed the print carefully and headed over to the line to hang it. Kylo moved slowly, not wanting to scare her unnecessarily. Or so he told himself.

As she clipped the print to the line, Kylo slipped his arms low around her middle. Rey squeaked and jumped, yanking her headphones from her ears.

“Goddamn it Kylo, you scared me!” Rey exclaimed as she fumbled to turn her music off. Kylo grabbed her phone and tapped a few buttons, setting it aside on a nearby counter. 

“Sorry,” Kylo murmured against her neck. He inhaled deeply. Maybe it was weird to think, but Rey smelled so good to him, like small delicate flowers. A picture always formed in Kylo’s mind, one of white sheets on a line drying in the summer sun, soft breezes, small white blossoms swaying in the gentle wind. With her warm soft skin, it all made Kylo think of an ideal, romanticized summer.

“You don’t sound very sorry,” Rey breathed. Kylo only hummed. She gasped softly as Kylo pushed his fingers beneath the band of her black leggings. “I thought we had a shoot today.”

“We have some time,” Kylo growled softly.

“What if Hux or Phasma come looking?”

“They won’t.” Kylo pressed soft kisses to Rey’s neck and gently stroked her over her underwear, making her shiver and sigh. She felt wet and warm already through the thin cotton, and Kylo grinned wickedly. “What a good girl, wet for me already.”

Rey nodded eagerly. “I want to be good for you…”

Kylo could tell she wasn’t sure what he wanted her to call him right now, not wanting to be wrong. Kylo loved it; she was so eager to please him. It made him want to hold her, protect her, please her. Take care of her. 

“Call me whatever you want, Rey,” he whispered softly, pulling his hand up to slip beneath the cotton and lace, his fingers beginning to stroke and play. He slid his other hand beneath her loose tunic, up to cup and knead her breast over the delicate lace and wire. He buried his face in her neck and shoulder, tasting her skin with plush open mouthed kisses. Rey’s hips began to writhe against his fingers, one of her hands tugging at the hair at the nape of his neck.

“Kylo,” Rey moaned quietly. She pressed against him, and Kylo groaned, the pressure against his hard cock exquisite. He pressed her closer, grinding against her ass as he pleasured her.

Kylo broke away from her neck and looked around quickly, spying an empty chair in the corner. Rey let out a whine when he released her, but followed him eagerly to the corner. Kylo pulled at her clothes frantically, quickly ridding her of her tunic and leggings. Rey fumbled with the button and zipper on Kylo’s jeans after making quick work of his shirt. Each brush of her fingers against his skin made him groan and his cock twitch. She got him undone eventually, quickly pushing his jeans down his legs with his boxers. Crouched on the floor in the dim red glow, Kylo could barely make out her looking up at him through her lashes. He watched as she licked her lips and tentatively reached out to brush her fingers along the length of his erection. Kylo threw his head back and moaned as he twisted the fingers of one hand into her soft hair.

“Hungry for my cock, are you?” he hissed through his teeth as her slender fingers wrapped around him. Her fingers barely reached all the way around, engorged as he was. His hips bucked as she lightly pumped down and then up.

“I can’t stop thinking about the other night,” Rey whispered softly as she positioned herself. She leaned in, sweetly kissing and lapping at his tip. Kylo’s breath was ragged, his grip on her hair tight. He remembered that night. He’d used her, his Sweet Girl. Thoroughly. And after, he bathed her, fed her, held her. Dried her tears after her emotional release while whispering praises and kind gentle words. “When you fucked my mouth.” 

“I remember,” Kylo choked out, robbed of breath. He was vibrating. Her lips were so warm against the sensitive burning skin of his cock. 

“Will you let me pleasure you this time, Kylo? Please,” Rey implored, her lips brushing lightly across his sensitive skin. 

“Since you asked so nicely…,” Kylo groaned as she took the tip of his cock into her mouth, her tongue lapping and swirling. He shook with the effort not to thrust into her perfectly wet warmth, letting her explore him at her own pace. She didn’t try to force him down or take him too deep. She moved slowly, deliberately. As if she had all the time in the world. She hummed in her throat as Kylo began to smooth her hair, and the subtle vibrations made him moan lowly. Rey worshipped him with her lips and tongue, kissing and licking until Kylo was panting. He was so close to begging when she took his cock deep into her mouth. Rey was careful, her movements unsure as she worked to swallow around him. 

“You look so pretty like this, Rey. On your knees, your mouth stretched around my cock. Look at me, Sweetheart,” Kylo growled. He felt rather than saw her look up at him in the dark. He imagined her eyes wide, her pupils large pools of warmest black. A bit of spit would be gathered in the corners of her mouth. Kylo held her head gingerly between his hands and caressed the crests of her cheeks with his thumbs. Her skin was almost burning. She would be such a lovely shade of pink in the light. Kylo gave her a slight tug, and Rey released him slowly, dragging the length of him from her mouth. 

Kylo bent and helped her to her feet, pulling her back with him to the chair. He settled himself in the chair before helping her straddle his hips. Rey held herself up on his shoulders, her feet braced on the support bars of the chair. Kylo set his hands heavily on her hips, urging her closer to him. Rey moved her hips experimentally, searching for a rhythm she liked. It didn’t take her long to find one that had her moaning softly, her forehead dipping to press against his.

The wet slide of her pussy against his aching cock was torture, and Kylo’s grip on her hips tightened to near bruising. 

Rey left out a soft cry, lifting and settling herself carefully over him. Kylo let out a very primal sound at the thought of her impaling herself on his erection. “Was I good, Kylo? Is this cock mine?” she asked quietly, her breath coming in shallow pants.

“Oh Sweetheart, you made me feel so good. Yes, it’s yours. Fuck yourself on my cock, Rey,” Kylo practically hissed. “Take it. Take it all in that sweet cunt for me.”

Kylo tried to stifle the near roar that left his mouth as Rey sank herself onto his cock, taking him all inside her. He held her tightly, his fingers digging deep in the swell of her hips as she let out a small moaning whimper and paused to let herself adjust to his girth. 

“Such a good girl, taking all of me like that,” he praised gently, stroking her back with his fingers. 

Rey sighed sweetly and began to lift and lower herself, her hips writhing as she sought a rhythm like she had before. Her hands left his shoulders and tangled themselves in the hair at the nape of his neck as she found it. Her sounds became desperate and wanton as she chased her release. Kylo felt like he was drowning in her—in her sounds, in her movements, in the intimate heat of her around him, her walls gripping him tightly, each of her movements bringing him closer and closer to his own release. He just needed to feel that soft voluptuous clench of her and he’d be there, filling her so full of him he’d be able to feel it too.

“Daddy—Kylo, I’m so close,” she moaned. 

“I know, Sweet Girl,” Kylo gasped. He flattened one of his hands against her back, supporting her. He slipped the other between them, his fingers searching through her drenched folds for that hungry bundle of nerves. As his fingers brushed her sensitive clit, Rey let out a cry and buried her face in his neck, her hips writhing wildly. Kylo stroked and swirled, murmuring filthy words and praises into her ear. It didn’t take long for him to feel that delicious pressure around his cock, that slight tensing in her back before she fell limp. He gave a final thrust up into her and came with a stifled cry, feeling his spend fill her and seep between them. They held each other tightly, skin damp, breathing deep. Kylo couldn’t help but run his fingers through her hair, the strands soft and warm.

“How is this so amazing with you?” Rey asked in quiet bewilderment.

Kylo honestly had no answer.

They took their time cleaning themselves up and had to dress quickly in order to make the shoot on time. Luckily, Rey had already packed his car that morning, so it didn’t take as long as Kylo worried it would. City traffic was even agreeable, letting him hit every green light, and the pedestrians were quick to cross, as if sensing his hurry. Rey fussed with his laptops and a few of their cameras in the backseat, occasionally airing a question or asking his opinion on preferred settings and f-stops. Soon enough, the sleek black Aston Martin pulled up behind the Revan Institute. The loading dock wasn’t much to look at, but the public facing sides are a triumph of white marble and light polished wood, sculpted in a sleek mid century modern style reminiscent of Frank Lloyd Wright or Alden Dow. A museum dedicated to architecture and interior design, the Institute was a dream to shoot in. There was no shortage of interesting lines and contrasting shapes and colors.

Kylo helped Rey unpack the car, slinging heavy bags of lighting equipment, large camera lenses, and tripods over his shoulders. He took a laptop case in each hand and waited for Rey to exit the car with their camera bags. He could feel the excitement radiating off of her, her body practically buzzing. Leading her up a small flight of metal stairs to the service entrance, he paused for a moment, a thought having occurred to him, before hitting the buzzer. He half turned toward Rey and said, “Hey, while I set up the main sets, do you think you could get some shots of the cast getting ready? If they’re cool with it, of course? A casual behind the scenes kinda thing?”

Rey’s eyes widened in surprise and gratitude, but he could tell she was trying to remain outwardly calm. He’d never left her on her own, left her to her own whims, to shoot before. “Of course, Kylo! But, wouldn’t you rather me set up? I don’t mind.” 

“No, I think you should do it,” he replied softly as he rang the buzzer. Part of it was that he wanted to see what Rey was capable of on her own, and the other part, well, he had his reasons.

He felt Rey come up beside him and hold his elbow to lever herself upwards. She kissed his cheek softly. “Thank you, Kylo,” she whispered gratefully in his ear. 

He rested his cheek on the top of her head for a moment before an Institute employee opened the door. 

“Welcome to the Revan Institute! I cannot tell you how thrilled we are that you and the cast are here! Well, I’m thrilled. The stuffed shirts who run this place got all huffy, but I convinced them this was good PR. My name’s Rose Tico. I’ll be kind of your helper, as far as Institute stuff goes,” a small Vietnamese American woman was saying hurriedly. She was fairly short, but her bold hairstyle and tone indicated she was not someone to be underestimated.

“Thank you, Ms. Tico. We’re glad you were able to convince the stuffed shirts, as you put it, to allow this. I’ve always wanted to do a shoot here,” Kylo replied, using his public speaking voice. It was the same as his normal one, but he tried to sound nicer. Rose’s bubbly yet commanding personality helped.

“Ohmygoodnessyouhavenoideahowexcitingthisisforme,” she said all in one breath. Abruptly, she turned back to Rey. “Do I know you? I feel like we’ve met before.”

“Oh!” Rey exclaimed, having been caught by surprise. She had fallen a few steps behind, having been caught up in the beauty of the place. She hurried forward, her old Converse tapping quietly on the marble floor. Kylo coughed to cover a grin. “Yeah. I go to Finn and Poe’s shop all the time!” 

“That’s it! I knew I knew you from somewhere! It’s great isn’t it?” she gushed. “You know they carry that brand of coffee because an old buddy of Poe’s drinks it exclusively?”

“You don’t say,” Rey replied with a loaded glance at Kylo.

Kylo shrugged innocently. He’d brought it up to Poe as a suggestion when Poe had come to him for business advice. He hadn’t thought he’d take it seriously, or at least, that that would be his reason for carrying it. Kylo suddenly frowned. Poe was a better friend than he thought. He should call him. Or write him a card or something.

They reached a large bright open area, lit brightly with hidden lights and windows at interesting angles. 

“Is this a good spot, Mr. Ren? A Ms. Phasma gave me some particulars, and this seemed to fit really well. The studio sent over some props and things for staging. They’re over there.” Rose pointed to a hallway close to the room.

“Kylo. This is great. Thanks, Ms. Tico,” Kylo replied, setting down his equipment. He rolled up the sleeves of his grey Henley and began to unpack. “Can you show Rey where the cast is getting ready? I’m hoping they’re up for some behind the scenes shots.”

“Rose, please. Absolutely! Right this way!” She tugged Rey by the arm and went off down towards another hallway. Rey looked back at him, biting her lip nervously. Kylo gave her a reassuring smile and a thumbs up before getting back to work.

The shoot went smoothly, for the most part. During his break, Kylo reviewed some of his shots, admitting to himself that they were pretty damn good. In addition to being fairly easy going and receptive to direction, the cast was photogenic as hell. Everyone seemed to be at ease in each other’s company, which helped a lot. Rey helped keep everyone’s spirits up when their energy started to flag after several hours, giving a compliment here, a bit of encouragement there. He swore he saw her sneak pieces of candy to the younger cast members. When no one was paying attention, she’d give Kylo a quick peck on the cheek or squeeze his hand. Once, when he’d been rifling through a bag looking for a fresh battery, she snuck up behind him and tapped him on the ass, trying to look innocent when he’d looked up scoldingly at her. She had to stifle her laugh behind her hand. Kylo grinned broadly and wagged his finger at her. She winked and sauntered off to help a few of the female cast members with their hair. Kylo snapped her picture.

They were near the end of the day. The sky was beginning to grow dark, an orange glow beginning to permeate the room. Rey was at the end of her rope, he could tell, and so was he. He wanted to get one more shot in before calling it quits, the lighting too good to waste. 

Rey was talking to two of the female leads, a tall striking redhead and a brunette who wore a blonde wig for the show. They were all around the same age and appeared to be talking somewhat confidentially, snickering and bumping shoulders like old friends. It was something Kylo had never experienced but heard about from others in the field—the rapport you build with your subjects. Kylo preferred to keep himself at arm’s length. 

Out of the corner of his eye, Kylo watched a tall smarmy looking man in an expensive suit walk in behind a scowling Rose. He was yammering on his phone about how he’d just made it to the shoot, and Kylo clenched his fists at the man’s tone, like he had somewhere more important to be. Obviously some flunky from the network. 

“Why would they have a problem with it? They’re pros. It’ll be hot,” he said as he hung up his phone. Kylo glared at him. He had a bad feeling about this.

Looking at Rey, he saw she had taken up an almost defensive stance in front of the other two women, standing in front of them, her arms held out an inch or two from her sides and her fingers spread. The two women’s faces were stoic, but their eyes were worried. One held onto the other’s hand. Kylo has seen this before. Whoever this man was, he had the power to make or break careers. Kylo tensed, taking a guess at what was coming.

“Hey! You! Photographer Guy!” the man called, snapping his fingers. Kylo clenched his fists tighter.

“What?” he all but snarled. 

He swore he heard Rey whisper “Oh no.”

“Got an idea for ya. It’ll be aces.”

Kylo scowled. He watched the man approach, not unlike how a lion might watch a gazelle.

The man clapped Kylo on the shoulder, turning him toward Rey and the other two women. Rey’s eyes were wide and concerned. 

“Now that the kiddies are gone, what do you say we spice things up a bit, eh my man?”

“Excuse me?” 

“Well, we’ve got two of our lovely stars here. They’ve got a bit of a rivalry going on the show. What’d you say we, ahh, give the fans something to drool and speculate over until the season airs? Get ‘em to strip down a bit, hug it out. How’s that sound, ladies?”

Rose gasped audibly. The redhead raised her chin and steeled her lip. “Whatever you think is best, Mr. Richardson,” she replied in a toneless voice. Her grip on the brunette’s hand tightened, Kylo saw. Rey was looking at him, her expression strange, like she wanted to see what he’d do. 

“Great! Let’s get this—“

“Absolutely no fucking way in hell,” Kylo spat.

“What?!” The man sputtered.

“This is goddamn Vanity Fair, not Playboy,” Kylo snarled. Not that that was the point to Kylo, but hopefully it would get through to Network Flunkie Richardson. 

“Don’t get all noble on me! Vanity Fair does this shit all the time. They just call it editorial,” Richardson replied, rolling his eyes. 

“Do not presume to use ‘editorial’ as an excuse for exploitation and assault in front of me. Get off my set,” Kylo whispered threateningly. He saw Phasma had her phone out, her thumb poised to hit ‘dial.’ 

“Do you know who the fuck I am? I’m a goddamn executive and I am going to personally make sure your career is run into the ground—“

He didn’t get to finish before Kylo couldn’t hold back anymore and found his fist in front of Richardson’s face. Blood poured from the man’s nose, the middle of his face turning an unsightly shade of reddish purple. 

“I know exactly who and what you are,” Kylo snarled, about to grab the man around the throat when Rey’s voice was at his ear.

“Kylo stop,” she said calmly, her hand resting on his shoulder. Kylo stepped back, shaking with anger. He felt like he was twenty years old again. But this time, he had someone by his side. Someone he hadn’t pushed away.

“You’ll be hearing from my lawyers!” the man screamed as he fled the room.

Kylo heard Phasma on the phone. “Hello, Ms. Organa. Yes, he did it again. A network executive. HBO. No, it was warranted. Yes, I am VERY sure, trust me. Thank you, I’ll send the details momentarily.”

“Kylo, your mother says hello, that you need more sleep, and she asks that you eat your vegetables and stop punching executives. Call her first before you punch them,” Phasma recited in a bored tone.

“Yeah yeah,” Kylo grumbled. Not caring that Phasma was there and probably watching, he wrapped his arms around Rey and dropped his head to her shoulder, inhaling her sweet summer scent and letting it calm him.

Her arms came around him and up his back, her hands resting on either side of his spine. 

“What do you need, Kylo?” she asked quietly.

He sighed heavily. He needed a good fuck and some sleep. Before he could answer, a throat cleared beside them. Looking up, the redhead and brunette had walked over.

“Thank you, Mr. Ren,” the brunette said. 

“That guy’s a perv,” the redhead said at the same time.

Kylo nodded. “No one should treat people that way.” He reached into his pocket for his wallet and pulled out a couple of business cards. “Here. Next time something like this happens, call this number. These are lawyers that specialize in industry power play bullshit like this. They’ll help you. Trust me.”

The women took the cards and nodded vigorously. “Thanks again,” they said together before they headed out, following Rose.

Kylo watched them go, his mind elsewhere. When Rey’s hand found his, her fingers gentle and kind, Kylo gripped them tight.

“Let’s pack up and get the hell out of here,” he said, his voice a low rumble.

“Okay. My place is closer. Wanna head there?”

“Sounds perfect.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of this chapter goes into some rough territory. Kylo talks about the abuse he suffered.   
It begins at “its not something you bring up casually...” and ends at “Remember what you wrote...”  
He asks Rey to take care of him for the evening. Trademark fluff, hair care, and nude cuddles occur.

“So, you wanna tell me what that was all about,” Rey said, her voice soft and low as the car purred amiably down the still busy city streets.

Kylo sighed. “That guy was being an asshole,” he muttered.

“Yes, and I’ve seen you handle assholes before. You don’t almost throttle them. You don’t look like that, Kylo.”

Kylo’s hands tightened on the wheel and gear shift, his knuckles almost white. 

“Rey, it’s not…,” he ran one hand through his hair roughly. How the hell was he supposed to start this conversation. “It’s not that I don’t want to tell you. It’s just hard,” he finished weakly.

Rey’s hand came to rest lightly over his thigh, her thumb rubbing gently.

“It’s not something you talk about casually, you know. You don’t just drop the fact that you were abused and assaulted repeatedly by the man who was your mentor over dinner. Or maybe it is. Who the fuck knows when the right time is.”

Rey’s hand tightened. “Kylo,” her voice barely above a hushed whisper.

They remained quiet the rest of the way to the small structure that provided parking for Rey’s small apartment building. Kylo backed carefully into a spot beside Rey’s and killed the engine, but he didn’t move. 

“I started out as a model at sixteen, if you can believe it. Under a different name then. It wasn’t catalogue or runways. What did they call it then? I was high fashion. Contort yourself into weird shapes to sell this watch that costs 5 grand. ‘Editorial.’ God I hate that word. I was weird looking and awkward as fuck, but my parents had money and connections, and they were desperate to get me to do something besides sulk in my room. I could sulk for a camera and get paid to do it. Win win.”

“A big name photographer took a particular liking to me. Said I was his muse,” Kylo snorted. “Bull-fucking-shit. I was insecure, vulnerable, hating myself—all the sixteen year old kid shit. Add the mountain of baggage that comes with a job like being a model and you could see the disaster coming. It started out with pictures, like that asshole was trying to get me to take today. ‘Oh, this will help your career. People will see you’re up for whatever.’ Then it turned into more gaslighting and verbal abuse. More pictures. Ones he took—,” Kylo shook his head.

“Four years that went on, until I was practically this guy’s prisoner. I talked to no one. I was hardly ever let out. I can’t remember when he raped me the first time. Honestly, I blocked it all out. Repressed it, or whatever. At the time I pretended I was somewhere else. Someone else. I was stress cleaning the apartment he kept me trapped in when I found—other pictures. Worse ones. Something in me snapped and I finally called my mom, the woman Phasma was talking to earlier. She made it her personal mission to bring him down. And she did. He never made it to trial. You know what they say about pedophiles in prison.”

“Remember what you said, in your email? Maybe you don’t, since you were drunk when you wrote it,” Kylo gave her a reassuring smile. Tears were pouring down her freckled cheeks and nose, but she never looked away from him, her hand never left him. “ ‘You see so much beauty in the world, so much beauty in things other people think are ugly or are nothing,’ you wrote. After everything that happened to me, I struggled to see beauty, light, kindness, all those tender nebulous things in anything, especially myself. I ultimately choose to do what I do because I wanted to take back the ability to see things that way. Especially in this medium.”

“Your words might have been off the cuff and raw, Rey, but you have no idea—no idea—what they mean to me. You saw me. Really saw me,” Kylo finished gently. He pulled a Kleenex from the box in the console and tenderly wiped the tears from Rey’s face. A small choked sob left his throat as Rey lunged across the console awkwardly and wrapped him tightly in her arms. He’d talked about all of this in therapy, and sometimes it still came up in sessions, but saying it to Rey had been the most frightening thing he’d ever done. 

When she eventually pulled away, wiping her eyes and nose with another tissue, Rey looked at him. Kylo braced himself for the “I’m so sorry” and the pity, which was fine, it was something he knew how to deal with. All he saw in her eyes was kindness and warmth and concern.

“What do you need, Kylo? From me, right now?” 

She’d shocked him so he was quiet for a moment, needing to think. He hadn’t anticipated sharing this much with Rey, and his plans of a good stress relief fuck and some sleep seemed out of the question. He was weary and bone tired. He felt exposed and raw, like a wound that hadn’t yet scabbed over. 

“Take care of me, Rey. Please,” he asked, his voice tired and pleading.

Rey smiled as she took his hand and kissed his fingers. “Any way you need me to. Come on, let’s get upstairs,” she murmured as she opened her door.

Kylo followed her up the building’s narrow stairwell, the hallways dimly lit by antique fixtures. Ancient, faded, and threadbare carpet runners were nailed to the dark wood. The place had probably been quite the showpiece back in its heyday in the 1910’s and ‘20’s. But, like many buildings in the neighborhood, it had been restructured into a number of apartments back during The Depression. Rey’s apartment was on the top floor, her front door flanked by a delicate hall table bearing a squat pot with a well tended bonsai tree, lit by a small spotlight above.

She unlocked her door and ushered him inside after her, flicking her wall switch that lit up her lamps and twinkle lights. Kylo kicked his shoes onto the small mat beside the door and stood, waiting for Rey. She tossed her bag onto her small dining table and turned to him. She stepped up to him, raised herself on her toes and smoothed his hair, studying his face. Kylo held her waist gingerly between his hands, waiting. 

After a moment, Rey whispered, “Shower.”

“But what will I wear?” Kylo asked innocently.

Rey smirked. “You could wear nothing. Or I have some of your clothes here. You keep leaving them. You have options.”

“I like options.”

She led him to her small bathroom, motioning for him to undress while she got the hot water going. Kylo pulled off his clothes and kicked the pile out of the way. He leaned casually against the counter until Rey turned around. A lovely blush colored her cheeks as she couldn’t help but look him up and down. He felt himself twitch.

“Thought by now you’d be less modest,” Kylo rumbled.

Rey rolled her eyes. “Down, Boy,” she muttered and she undressed herself.

“Yeah, right,” Kylo snorted as he watched her appreciatively. 

She pointed into the spray. “In.”

Kylo gave a sarcastic bow. “By your command, My Lady.”

Rey giggled as she followed. “Is this how you feel when you boss me around? When I call you Daddy?”

Kylo laughed, a deep rich sound. “Probably not quite the same, unless you’re incredibly horny right now.”

Rey scrunched her face in thought as she turned him around to face her. She wrapped her arms loosely around his middle. “Mmm, nope, not horny. Amused, but not turned on.”

Kylo hummed a soft sound as he laid his cheek on top of her head, his hands holding her gently. Rey ran her hands up and down his back, smoothing away stress and worry and hurt, sending it down the drain with the water. 

“My sweet brave Kylo,” she murmured as she pulled his head down to rest her forehead to his. Kylo sighed deeply, surprisingly feeling more at ease than he ever had. This care business felt amazing.

“Is this how you feel when I take care of you? After sex?” he asked, his voice muffled under the water. 

“Do you feel all warm and fuzzy inside? Grateful? Safe? Almost like you’re small and vulnerable but protected?”

He nodded. He wasn’t sure the last time he’d felt safe in another’s arms. Cherished, protected. Loved.

“Then yes, that’s how I feel,” she whispered in reply.

They held each other like that for only a moment before they began the task of actually washing. Rey’s hot water didn’t last that long. A quick rinse and the water began to run cold. They hopped out and dried quickly. Rey grabbed their clothes and nudged Kylo into her bedroom, or rather the space in her studio apartment that she’d partitioned with a folding screen into a bedroom. She dropped their clothes into her hamper and went to her dresser, opening a small drawer.

“I have some of your clothes in here. I had them dry cleaned. I wasn’t sure if it was okay for me to launder them myself,” she chattered nervously as she pulled on her own underwear and sleep top.

“Thank you, Rey,” Kylo replied gratefully. He pulled out a pair of black boxer briefs and looked for a pair of sweats. Another pair of underwear, some socks, two shirts, and a pair of jeans were all he found. He shrugged and figured boxer briefs were good enough.

Rey blushed lightly again as she took his hand and led him to her couch. However, rather than having him sit there, she pulled a large overstuffed floor pillow in front of it. She motioned for him to sit there instead, and she disappeared into the bathroom again. She reappeared after the sounds of some rummaging with a round brush, a hairdryer, and something in a bottle. She settled herself on the couch behind him, plugging in the hairdryer. Kylo looked over his shoulder as she squirted some kind of hair potion into her hands. Kylo recognized it as the kind he used. The smell was familiar and comforting.

“I saw this on your counter one of the times I stayed over at your place,” she admitted sheepishly. “I wanted to have something familiar for you here, just in case.”

Kylo reached behind him and massaged her calf. “That was incredibly thoughtful of you, Rey. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” she murmured and she began to massage the creamy liquid into his hair and scalp. Kylo groaned in pleasure through his teeth, Rey’s fingers working and kneading deep.

“God, your fingers are magic,” Kylo said, his voice almost a moan.

Rey leaned forward, her lips brushing the shell of his ear. “So are yours,” she whispered. She kissed his temple softly as she pulled back. Kylo shivered. 

Rey stopped eventually, probably playing with his damp hair longer than was necessary, but Kylo didn’t care. She wiped her hands on a small towel and grabbed the dryer and round brush. Kylo sat still and patient as she brushed and dried his hair carefully. It didn’t take that long, and Kylo leaned back against Rey’s crossed legs with a deep contented sigh as she dried her own hair quickly. Kylo grunted with dissatisfaction as Rey got up again to put everything away. 

He watched her through half closed eyes as she stepped into her kitchen and got down a tumbler. She plopped an ice sphere into it and pulled down a bottle of scotch from on top of her fridge, pouring about two fingers worth over the sphere. She returned to her previous position on the couch and handed him the glass. Kylo sipped the beverage as Rey played with his hair, running her fingers through the strands, plaiting small sections and undoing them. After he finished his drink, Kylo tilted his head back to rest in Rey’s lap. She busied herself with running her fingers through the hair at his temples, humming an old folk tune.

Kylo found himself soon drifting off, lulled to sleep by Rey’s humming and the drink. He felt Rey’s warm lips on his forehead.

“Wake up, Kylo. Bed is for sleeping.”

Kylo made a grunting sound as he tried to push himself up off the floor. “Not just sleeping,” he muttered.

“Hmm, I suppose you’re right,” Rey mused as she took his hands and pulled him to her bed. She got him settled in, slipping off his underwear, before shedding her own clothes and crawling in beside him. She curled her small body around his much larger one, draping one of her arms over his side and tucking her knees against his thighs. Kylo was surprised to find comfort rather than arousal in the feeling of her naked warm body pressed against his back. He took her hand in his and held it to his chest, kissing her fingers. Rey kissed his shoulder and snuggled against his neck.

“Goodnight, Kylo.”

“Goodnight, Rey.”


	4. Chapter 4

Rey was someplace warm. The air was soft and still. She nuzzled into something that smelled like feathers and fluff and hummed contentedly. She was at home in bed. Her eyelids fluttered open as she felt warm fingers skim lightly up her back. Her lips parted and she sighed breathily. 

She wasn’t alone. Kylo was lying on his side next to her, his deep brown eyes watching her intently. He fingers left her back to stroke her cheek, soft as air. His thumb brushed back and forth along her lower lip.

“There you are,” he whispered, his voice rough and deep, as Rey smoothed a bit of his hair back from his forehead. She smiled.

“I didn’t go anywhere,” she teased.

“I’ve been trying to coax you awake for awhile.” Kylo took her hand in his and brought it slowly to his waist, splaying her fingers over his hard cock. It never ceased to shock her, how hot his skin was when he was aroused.

“Well, then why didn’t you give me a shake or...something?” Rey tried you keep her voice casual as she pushed Kylo onto his back and straddled his upper thighs. She began to play with him, her fingers teasing and stroking. 

“I didn’t want to be rude.” Kylo settled his hands heavily on her hips, his fingers digging into her backside. 

Rey leaned over him enticingly, her hair brushing his broad chest. “For the record, I wouldn’t consider you fingering me awake to be rude.”

“Duly noted.” Kylo hissed in pleasure as Rey leaned back up and tightened her grip on his erection, starting to work him in earnest. Rey watched Kylo’s eyes darken as she brought her other hand between her thighs, working herself in time with him. Breathy moans left her mouth as her hands began to stutter.

“How do you want me?” she asked as her hips began to writhe above him. 

Kylo sat up quickly with a growl. He swatted her hands away and took over pleasuring her, groaning at the wetness that coated his fingers. He leaned in and kissed her neck roughly, leaving a mark for later. Rey gasped as he took both her wrists in one hand and held them behind her back, bending her slightly as his mouth and tongue left scorching trails along her jaw and collarbone. She loved how easily he could dominate her body, bringing it under his control. 

“Turn around,” Kylo purred, his voice low and thick. 

He released her wrists, and Rey scrambled to her hands and knees. When she didn’t feel him, she looked over her shoulder, confused. He was kneeling and smirking at her.

“No, like this,” Kylo corrected gently, wrapping his arms around her waist and lifting her off her hands and helping her straddle his thighs again. He pulled her back against him, trapping her in the vice like grip of his arms, and Rey gasped at the heat of his body against hers. A small moan fell from her open mouth as he slipped a hand between her thighs again, touching and parting her gently. Kylo wrapped his other hand carefully around the slender column of her throat, applying a soft pressure to the sides that left her gloriously breathless. Almost involuntarily, Rey felt her hips gyrate slowly against Kylo’s fingers. His grip around her tightened so she could hardly move. A stifled gasp left her as she felt his rigid length trapped between them both.

“Is this okay? Tap once for yes, twice for no,” Kylo whispered in her ear, his breath tickling the fragile skin.

Rey tapped his wrist with her fingers. If she could speak, she wanted to say it was heaven.

“You’re so much wetter. Listen to that,” Kylo praised as he made slippery passes through her folds, the sound decadent in the still air. Choked moans left Rey’s throat as he thumbed lazily at her clit, her body stretched and vulnerable over his, totally at his mercy. “You like this, don’t you Sweet Girl? When Daddy takes it all away? When Daddy’s in control?”

_Tap_.

“Mmm, me too,” Kylo hummed against her shoulder. He started kissing her languidly, in the way he knew she liked best when his fingers were buried in her.

Rey could barely think, her entire existence centered on the fingers in her cunt and around her throat. The soft deep voice whispering filthy words and promises in her ear. The ache for him was becoming unbearable. Around her, inside her, she needed him. She whimpered. He knew.

“It’ll be hard to breathe for a second, Sweet Girl. I have to move you a little. Is that okay?”

Rey didn’t hesitate. _Tap_.

The fingers around her neck tightened as Kylo lifted her slightly, maneuvering her body the way he wanted. His grip remained firm as he thrust, entering her in one thick slide. Rey’s vision went blurry and she swore she saw stars, but she didn’t panic. Kylo had her.

“Goddamn, you’re so tight like this, Rey,” he grunted as he began to move, slowly at first, letting her get used to him this way. His fingers relaxed slightly, letting the air return to her lungs. Her blood sang as she gasped, her vision sparkling. His other hand, still slightly wet from her, pressed insistently just above her pelvis. Rey let out another stifled moan.

“Holy fuck...is that?” Kylo thrust upwards roughly, growling in primal satisfaction when he felt his cock against his hand. He lost restraint after that, Rey’s bed creaking with his effort. He splayed his hand wide, maintaining pressure while his thumb found her clit again. Rey finally couldn’t hold back the urge to move, the pleasure too much. She struggled and writhed in Kylo’s arms, her climax coming on fast and hard.

“Kylo, please, I’m…,” Rey managed to stutter.

“Don’t you dare,” Kylo whispered, his voice dangerous and dark. But, underneath the soft menace, was a plea.

Rey whimpered again, but managed to still. She wriggled her arms so she could hold both her hands over the one he held low. Kylo moved his hand over hers, pressing hers hard so she could feel him deep inside her body too.

Rey could almost physically feel the tension coiling in her belly as Kylo grunted and sighed behind her. His movements grew less controlled more desperate. He was close.

“Love this tight little cunt. All mine. Fucking love you, Rey,” Kylo was babbling in her ear. His hips stuttered roughly as her core tensed around him suddenly. “Oh my fucking God, yes!”

Rey let out a strangled scream as her orgasm hit her hard. She felt herself twitching and flexing around his cock, milking him for everything he had. She fell limp in his arms, her chest heaving with effort as his fingers unwrapped themselves from her throat. She felt warm and sticky between her legs, but she absolutely could not care right now. Kylo was kissing her throat, his hands running soothingly up and down her arms.

Rey let her head fall against his shoulder, turning it so her lips brushed his ear. “I fucking love you too, Kylo,” she breathed.

Kylo didn’t stop kissing her, but his hands stopped soothing so he could hug her close. Tears slid down her cheeks, happy and overwhelmed, like they always did, but this time somehow different too.

“Can we take a bath, Kylo? I don’t think I can stand.”

“Mmhmm.” Rey giggled as Kylo’s stubble tickled her neck with his accompanying nod. Her shoulder felt damp. Rey wriggled trying to get a look at the man behind her.

“Are you crying too?” she asked quietly.

“Mmhmm.”

“Because you said you love me? Or because I said it back?” For her, it was a bit of both. She’d always been quick to say it in the past, wanting to be loved so desperately. To not be alone anymore.

Kylo finally stopped nuzzling her throat and met her eyes. He smiled his crooked smile. “Both.”

Rey squirmed off of his lap and flopped down on her bed. “Me too,” she sighed with relief. “Both is good.”

Kylo followed suit and stretched his broad frame. Rey had to imagine being in that position hadn’t been the most comfortable thing in the world for him. They looked at each other, smiling and glowing. 

Rey curled against his side. “Will you hold me? Watch bad Nicholas Cage movies and get Chinese food with me?”

Kylo began to play with her hair, in no hurry to start their bath. “We have the rest of the shoot today,” he reminded her kindly.

“Hurmph.” Rey burrowed deeper. As much as she loved their work, there was no way she was leaving her apartment today.

She felt Kylo lean over her to whisper sweetly in her ear, “But it’s at the Botanical Gardens, and it’s not until 8:00 tonight.” 

Rey sat up and stared at him incredulously.

“You should really check your email,” Kylo teased.


End file.
